creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
That One Time...
When I was young, I had this attic. It was old and dusty, which was my favorite type of place to go! My parents never understood why I would go and hide up there. When you face the actual reality of it, it shows how I feel. I can be myself in the attic, I can do whatever I want! Sometimes I got a feeling, a strange vibe from the attic. Like it calls for me, or wants me to come back. Eventually I go to the attic, and the feeling goes away. One night, I tried to sleep in the attic. I remember one thing from it. I was there with my friend James. He was the type of person who would like to goof around and impersonate others. He made me laugh, and almost die from how close he could get. But, then we had to go to bed. We got in our pajamas and got our sleeping bags. Now, you might be thinking that this is boring and not scary at all. But, you just wait and see what's in store for you, my friend. It was around 10:00 PM when we started to get tired. But we still couldn't get to sleep! I sat up, and looked in his direction. He made a funny face, and I giggled slightly. "Shhhh," he hissed. I nodded. Then, I couldn't tell for sure, but me and him both heard it. It was a noise like the one James did. But, more distorted. Like a static shock. Like a robot. But more repulsive and aggressive. A mocking tone was in it as well. Me and James jumped as we both heard the noise at the same time. We looked at each other in fear. I knew what was in this neighborhood. There was criminals and thugs that would break into anyone's house. I grabbed my flashlight and shined it in the darkest corner. Something moved very fast, away from the light. It made a swishing noise. "Um, Kevin, I think we should get your parents," James said. "Nah, it's probably just my sister," I said. We hear another hiss, and then some old boxes suddenly started to move. "Do you have a cat?" he asks. "No," I say. "C'mon Tabitha, that's not funny!" I yell. Me and James were expecting a giggle. But, there was no response. More sounds circle around us, and then something grabs James from behind! I shine the flashlight behind him. It was this large black mass, with sharp fangs sticking out its mouth. It was grossly deformed. Its arms were bent and crooked, its face twisted around. I started running toward the doorway. "Kevin, help me!" he screamed. But, when I turned around, he was gone. After that, I told my parents what happened. They didn't believe me. Then, after a while, they sent me to an insane hospital, saying that "There was no James in this town," and I died on the inside when we got to the hospital. 10 years later, I can still hear James' shrill scream in my head. I still see him getting dragged away. One night, when I was about to fall asleep, I saw him. But, he was sort of distorted like that monster we saw. "Goodnight Kevin," he said lazily. Now I definitely can't get to sleep. "What happened to you James?" I asked. "The forgotten have accepted me into their ranks!" he said, grinning wildly. "It cost a bit of mutilation to my body, but I feel wonderful!" he said. "How did this happen to you?" I ask. "Well Kevin, remember that one time? That one time where you left me for dead? Yeah, one of the Forgotten fledglings got a hold of me," he explained. He inched closer to my bed. "Now, Kevin. Now that you know I'm okay, I'm going to need you to go to sleep. Don't worry, I won't do anything. Just try to forget about that one night," he says sleepily. "O-okay," I stuttered. I lay down and wait for the darkness to overcome my eyelids. I wake up on a cold solid bed. It was like a rock, and my limbs were restrained from moving. I look over my stomach, to see restraints on my hands and feet. "Where the fuck am I?!" I scream. I hear people talking. I hear James voice and another mans voice. They were coming closer to the chamber. I struggled in my restraints to get out. It was no use, I was stuck here for a while. "Good morning my good old friend," James says excitedly. "What the fuck do you want!" I scream shrilly at him. "Oh, don't act like that. We just came to do some arrangements for your-" he's cut off by me. "I don't care, get me the hell out of here!" I yell at him. "I'm sorry friend, I'm afraid we can't do that." I see him pulling out a hammer and the other man pull out a saw of some sort. Except it wasn't a man. It was a "Forgotten". That is what James called it. "When should we begin, sir?" it asked. "Soon, my dear friend, soon," he said. "Um, what the fuck are you doing!?" I yell once more. "Shhhh, we need you to be quiet," he says. The man beside him pulls out a big pair of scissors. James opens my mouth and grabs my tongue. The man cuts it out of my mouth. I scream and gurgle in agony. The blood was filling my mouth up fast. "That's better," James says with a smile. "Open wide!" he opens my mouth again. The blood pours onto me. Then he grabs what looks like a vacuum cleaner tube. He puts it in my mouth and sucks out every drop of blood in my mouth. "Now, Kevin we are going to help you. Well, more like rearrange you," he says with a smile. He puts away the vacuum thing, and pulls up his hammer. "Now, all I need you to do is remember that one time..." and then everything is gone. Category:Places